Futari wa Pretty Cure Manifest destiny!
by MagnificentSoul
Summary: Fan-series: Shouhei and Shouji are typical complete opposite who hate each others guts to the point they want - well, you get the point. But when they are given mysterious phones containing creatures from another world, they are forced together as Precure. Read&Review please.
1. Bound by Fate Part 1

Me:Alright boys, you know what to do!

Shouhei:Luckykillerchibi does not own the Pretty Cure series or franchise

Shouji:She does, however, own this fanseries and the characters in it

Me:Make sure the room is brightly lit and don't sit too close to the computer screen – now enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

><p>We see a giant wheel spinning in the darkness – holding objects we can not make out. In front of it is two figures, their backs are to the audience as the are observing the spinning object before them, as if they're waiting for something<p>

Watching and spinning

Watching and spinning

Watching and spinning

Until suddenly, inside the wheel, we see images – evil monsters, two boys, fortune telling cards and constellations, two brave young women standing up to the darkness.

Then, the wheel finally stops, and cards and pages scatter out in multiple directions from it along with 7 glowing orbs. Once the chaos ends, the wheel collapses in on itself as two little cell phone-like devices pop out from the center in front of the two figures

"It seems the Wheel has finally made its choice." the first figure stated blankly

"Let us hope it's the correct one then – for all our sakes." The second one replied fearfully, and the two slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Opening:Good Luck Futari wa Pretty cure – Miyuki Sawashiro and Rie Kugimiya<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And whether I came to love or hate, That I came to you was written by fate" – Laurence Hope <em>

Episode 1: Destined to be? The warriors of fate are born!

* * *

><p>[Somewhere in Santo, Japan<p>

Welcome to Umehara City, a large bustling metropolis near the ocean and 3 trains away from its sister city Kamihachi. This fine area, along with having a lot of beach parties and shrines, is famous for its okonomiyaki, appreciation of the occult, and kind, loving citizenry.

"I FREAKING HATE HIM!"

…Okay, maybe not _all_ of Umehara shares that trait.

Inside of Hiruko High school in class 1-A, we see a young man in an open black Gakuren with spiky blonde hair and sharp cerulean eyes currently narrowed into a glare stomp into the classroom, startling the poor students who were just momentarily at their desk cheerfully chatting away. He's followed by a girl in a black and white Seifuku who was practically his mirror image - save for the hair being long and straight. He seats himself next to him is a boy around the same age with soft, wavy auburn hair and wide brown eyes who gave a worried glance as the blonde continues to grumble and curse under his breath.

"W-what's wrong Shou?" The red-head stammered in small shy voice that somehow managed to lessen the other boy's glare a bit and empty the tension building around him

"It-" he began, only for his female-counter part to cut in as she took a seat behind him

"Shouji Otonashi, Who else?" she deadpanned, causing the blonde gaze to intensify up to heart stopping 1000%.

The red-head gave an almost exasperated sigh "A-again? What are you guys fighting about **this** time?"

The blondes glare went up another 1000% as he aimed it at the wall (and a few poor saps who were unlucky enough to be in his line of vision) "Damn prick sent a bunch of complaint forms about me to the office, and now rather than just giving me detention, they're making me help him out with his stupid odd jobs after school to give me a chance to 'Reflect on my action and learn to conduct myself like a proper student'!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't beat up those idiots from Susano, He wouldn't have anything to complain about _to_ the principle!" The blonde girl countered jokingly, wagging a finger in a mock-scolding manner "Besides, you should be happy that they only gave you detention – you could have lost your position on student council for this, or worse!"

"Firstly – those idiots were harassing students who stayed behind for club, so technically; I was doing the school a favor" He growled, turning around so he could shift his gaze to the girl "secondly – if Saehara and them cared _that_ much about my behavior, I'd of been kicked out a long time ago, and third – who the hell's side are you on Inori? Don't defend my mortal enemy so casually!"

the girl rolled her eyes at the blond boy "Being your twin doesn't automatically mean that I'm on your side Shouhei. Besides," she said, and got a starry-eyed look on her face as she stared off into some strange fantasy "I could never go against Our dear class-rep Otonashi, what with his kind, generous attitude, his unwavering dedication to the students – not to mention that glorious bod!"

Shouhei face palmed himself at his twins's behavior as she continued to ramble on while the auburn haired boy sweat dropped and tried to steer the conversation away from Shouji Otonashi 's "glorious bod"

"I just don't get why you guys don't get along?" he stated, earning a look from the two that nearly caused him to jump out of his seat "W-what I mean is, you're on student council and Otonashi's the class-rep, why don't you guys try working together or something? Plus, you have a lot in common-"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD!" He yelled, causing both Inori and the red-head to flinch and the rest of the class to duck for cover under their desks. After calming down a bit, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose "Sorry, he just…really pisses me off. Besides, we're nothing alike, why the hell should we get along."

Inori, recovering from the mini-heart attack her brother gave her, slyly quirked an eyebrow "You're both involved with student council in some way or form, you're both sports team captains – You with Archery and Otonashi with Judo, you're both the most sought out guys of Hiruko; you albeit for more…violent reasons, you both are the most high ranking students – You for academics while Otonashi's got athletics, you both have…interesting titles," she listed, and Shouhei's eye twitched at the last one "you **both** have the **same** Kanji in your first names; and you're always put together projects and stuff! Despite the fact you're completely opposites - you guys are practically twins!"

"Technically, we'd be triplets since you're already my twin." Shouhei muttered as he put back on his glasses "And so what if we're opposites always running to each other – what's you point?"

"My point is that you guys are destined to be!" The blond girl declared, gaining the attention of the entire classroom as she stood and pointed at her male mirror image "The fact you run into each other a million times a day for no good reason is enough to validate my point, and opposites _do _attract! For all you know, you guys could have even been lovers in a past-life or something!"

The boy then started to blush red with embarrassment (with some anger mixed in) at the comment.

"O-oi! D-don't say it like that!" he stammered "I get that enough of that from the fan clubs – I don't need to hear it from my own sister!"

"But you guys are always together or fighting with each other, it's like you're…" the blonde girl started to argue, the got a thoughtful look on her face "Hey Jun, what do you call people who like each other but are always arguing?"

"A married couple," The red-head answered, then laughed as he turned to Shouhei with a wire grin on his face "and she right; with the way you guys are always at each other throats – 'Lovers' describes you two _just_ perfectly~. I'm actually shocked he hasn't proposed to you yet"

"See, Junny agrees with me!" she smirked "And let's not forget the school festival last year and that incident in PE where he-"

"Dammit, I said knock it of!" The blond boy yelled as he flushed even more "And Jun, don't encourage her!"

Then the classroom door opened and in walked three more students. One was a fairly tall boy with straight short black hair that was parted to the left and slanted hazel eyes, wearing his Gakuran fully buttoned up. Two A-typical school girls in the same seifuku as Inori were on either side of him, chatting about a certain foul-mouth hooligan who was just ten feet way from them, gritting his teeth as he tried to glare holes into the black-haired boy.

"But Otonashi, aren't you worried about being alone with Itoguchi – he's not called 'The four-eyed demon' for nothing!" the orange-haired girl on his left said

"She's right – I heard he once took out an entire gang with just a text book and his glasses case! He might try and kill you!" The spectacled brunette on right cried

Shouhei just sighed irritably while Inori's starry-eyed look returned

The black haired boy laughed and gave a warm smile that made the blonde's blood boil as he wave his hand dismissively at the two girls "Now now, there's no need to be so concerned for me, I'll be perfectly fine." He said as a rosy glittery aura started to surround him "And you shouldn't say such mean things about Itoguchi. He's probably a nice, harmless fellow, and all those rumors about him are most likely exaggerations."

Every girl in the class (along with Inori and the two girls beside him) immediately started swooning while Shouhei's eye twitched and Jun just sweatdropped

"Ahh, Class-rep Otonashi's such a nice person! He shouldn't even be around that punk Itoguchi!" one girl cried

"I know right! He acts like such a sweet guy - it's no wonder they call him The Magnificent Black Saint!"

The black haired boy then gave Shouhei a hidden smirk as he caught sight of him "Besides, I have 4 years of judo under my belt – If something does happens, I'm _sure_ I'll be able to defend myself against him."

Shouhei immediate stood up "If you think you can take me – then try it you bastard!" he yelled as Jun and Inori tried to hold him back "You think you're so smart sending that complaint to the principle rather than taking me on yourself!"

"I'd agree with that statement if it wasn't for you grades." He countered as he shook his head, still smiling with that hidden smirk ever present "It's so sad to see such a smart student like yourself behave so terribly; especially with you being on student council and everything - I couldn't just sit there and let you get away with beating up those men. Besides, it's bad for you and the school's good name."

The girls swooned even more as Shouhei growled, then suddenly started smirking back "Well _**Shouji**_, if you were _that_ concern about my behavior, why didn't you go crying to your Big Bro again like last time!"

Shouji's smile dropped, and he began giving Shouhei the same intense glare as the girls stood in his way just in case "I would really appreciate it if you didn't bring my brother into this _**Shouhei**_. And I didn't go 'crying' to him, he – like always - just decided to intervene when he heard about the situation."

"Just like he did last year and that time after the festival too?" he sneered in a mocking tone, glare getting deeper as the began their stare off.

The room became dead silent as the two boys continued glaring at each other, a dark aura of anger and fear engulfing the room as students looked back and forth between the rivals, wondering who was going to try and sock who first until…

"Ahem!" a voice coughed, and the students turned to see a middle aged gray-haired woman in a bright yellow lady's suit, holding a clip board as she looked between both boys

"Itoguchi, Otonashi, as much as I would love to see you two duke it out with each other – it's unfortunately not on the syllabus, so please return to your seats so I can start class." She said as she headed for her desk "Same goes for the rest of you too, unless you all want to lose your break to make up for lost time."

The boys gave each other one finally glare "…Yes ma'am." and Shouhei sat bask down while Shouji headed towards his own desk along with their classmates.

"If I have to spend all of after school with him…!" Shouhei began mumbling as he gripped his hair

Jun sighed and Inori gave him a weak smile as she patted his back "Look on the bright side, Saehara's going to be there too – so there's less chance of you killing each other."

As the students calmed down and class begin, both boys glared at another from their desks, having the same thought run through their minds as they're eyes narrowed at each other with rage

_I freaking hate him!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, a tall cloaked figure was standing on a branch on a nearby tree, looking into the classroom, five cards spinning around him<p>

"Are you **sure** it's those two?" the figure said into one phone "They don't look like legendary warriors – or_ friendly _for that matter."

"_**They're the ones Lady Fortuna talked about before she was captured – I'm sure of it! And the Wheel did showed their images before it disappeared."**_ a scared childlike voice said from out of no where

"_**She's right, Which means we have to hurry and contact them soon before Saturn finds out we're here," **_A blank monotone voice echoed in the air_** "or worse – who they are."**_

The cloaked figure looked at the 5 cards – Cancer, Capricon, The Fool, Death, and the Wheel of Fortune. _Their signs aren't even compatible, and their fortunes don't look too good either! How are they going to help us?_ The figure thought, but nodded and disappeared, but not before saying "Looks like you guys have your work cut out for you – Shouhei Itoguchi, Shouji Otonashi."

* * *

><p>(Eyecatch1: Shouhei and Shouji are fighting while Jun, Inori, the mascots, and Saehara watch impatiently. Eventually, Jun gets fed up and pulls on both their ears. The rest laugh as the PCMF logo appears on the bottom corner of the screen)<p>

(Eyecatch2: Cure Astral and Cure Tarot are arguing while the mascots try to calm them down. A Mikaboshi appears and attacks, only to get punched out by the duo. As they continue their feuding in front of the unconscious monster, the PCMF logo appears on the bottom corner of the screen)

* * *

><p>[After school]<p>

"Thank you so much for your help Otonashi!" the student council President Saehara Mikuno squealed as she, Shouji, and Shouhei waving the Art club president goodbye and exited the soon to be Art club room, heading down the hall to their next task. She pushed back some of her mahagony-tinted brunette hair while adjusting her purple butterfly hairclip "I didn't think I'd be able to clean up the room and bring in those supplies in one day – It was really nice of you to offer your assistance!"

"It was my pleasure, President Mikuno." Shouji said with that same, sickly sweet smile that caused Shouhei's blood to boil again "But you should really thank Itoguchi too – He did most of the heavy lifting."

"Thank you for your help too, Itoguchi." Saehara said with a blank, unhappy tone, to which Shouhei replied with an irritated, but smug smile.

"You're very welcome - SaruSae." He replied sarcastically, mouth forming a smirk as the older girl stopped to fume.

"That's Mikuno-Senpai to you!" she snapped, cheeks red with implied anger "Just because you're here with Otonashi and are friends with my cousin doesn't mean you can act so rude to me!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't make that stupid monkey face every time you got mad, I wouldn't have to call you SaruSae then." The blonde replied, waving a dismissive hand at her while the girl look ready to punch him. And had Shouji not intervened it was most likely to lead there

"Now now, calm down President Mikuno, he's just teasing - you shouldn't let him get you so upset." The black-haired boy said as he touched the girl shoulder "Besides, you're too pretty to have such an angry face like that."

Saehara immediately calmed down and got a star-struck look in her eye "Y-you're right Otonashi," She said as she brushed back her bangs again "I shouldn't let him get the better of me like that! I'm the president and his senior, and should behave as such."

"And you're doing an excellent job of it."

"Oh don't say that! If I was doing a good job, Itoguchi wouldn't be such a problem!"

"Indeed," He added, "I'm curious though - how did Itoguchi get to be Student council Secretary anyway? He must have had to get alot of votes."

Saehara huffed

"Please, that despicable delinquent just got lucky is all, plus Jun vouched for him."

SHouhei cleared his throat

"This 'despicable delinquent' is still member of student council _you_ helped vote into office, that _you_ chose and helped approved of, and is standing _right here_." he countered, but the girl chose to ignored him.

"Now we just have to head to the computer lab to help the computer club replace some of their equipment and-" Saehara said as she reached into her bag, stopping mid sentence as her eyes suddenly widened and began shifting through the bag's contents "Ah, I can't find the storage room key! I must have left it in the club room!" she cried

Shouji gave another blood boiling smile (_seriously, how has his face not gotten stuck like that yet!)_ "You can go ahead President Mikuno, me and Itoguchi can go get the key"

"Are you sure? You've helped me so much today, I don't want to cause you any more trouble." The girl said, squeezing her bag tightly as she lowed her voice "Besides, you and Itoguchi don't get along well, what if-"

Shouhei suddenly cut her off "Its fine, we aren't _so _hopeless that we can't find a stupid key by our selves without trying to kill each other." he said blankly, stopping both from interrupting him "Just hurry and get to the computer lab so those nerds don't start complaining about us being late and I get more time added to my punishment."

The girl paused for a moment, then smile "Fine, just don't take too long and lock up the room afterwards." She said, handing Shouji the room key. She the bowed to Shouji, gave Shouhei a very weak glare mouthing "Thank you.", and ran off down the hall.

Shouhei walked back to the club room with Shouji, both giving each other the occasional glare.

"That was surprisingly civil of you." Shouji mocked

"Shut up, the quicker we get the key, the quicker I can go home and loathe you from there."

* * *

><p>As Saehara ran down the hall and turned the corner, she bumped into someone and fell flat to the ground. Said someone was a woman with dark purple hair, green eyes, odd facial tattoos, and a strange looking violet and red dress and cloak with a 4-pointed star with a picture of a engraved skull pinned to it.<p>

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you?" she apologized as she stood, but the person just glared at her in turn "u-um, I've never seen you before - do you need some help?

The strangely dressed woman suddenly smirked._ This girl's misfortune index is off the charts - she'll make a perfect Mikaboshi_

"Hello?" Saehara asked again and the woman's smirk turned into a deceivingly innocent smile.

"Actually," she said, then pulled out a glittery black orb, images swirling inside of it "You can start by letting me tell you your fortune..."

* * *

><p>When they reached the clubroom, Shouji unlocked the door and they entered to look for the key, only to find that the room was dark and had been filled with candles and archaic décor. In the middle of the room was a cloaked figure, sitting at the table as they bayed the boys to come closer<p>

"The hell's all this?" Shouhei said as Shouji headed towards the table, giving the cloaked figure an interested glare

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The figure smirked from under its hood as Shouhei walked over too "Let just say I'm a messenger of Fate, okay? As for what I'm doing…."

The dark clad figure then moved their hands over the table, revealing two cell phone pouches. One was black and blue with a five-pointed star symbol on front while the other was white and red with a crescent moon symbol on it, both having what looked like a second compartment on the side. "I am here to deliver you two your destiny."

_Destiny?_ The boys thought in unison as they stared at the pouches for a few minutes before turning their attention back at the figure.

"Take'em, they're yours after all." The figure said, still smirking and pointed at the pouches "And trust me when I say you're going to need'em."

Shouji took the white and red one hesitantly while Shouhei had done so quickly with the black and blue one and began examining the item, opening it up to observe the contents. Inside was a black, blue, and periwinkle cell phone that had the same star symbol as the pouch, and the compartment on the side contained cards. Shouji did the same with his and saw he had the same cell phone – only his was pink, red, and white with the crescent moon.

_Cell phones?_ Shouhei thought as he stared at the device _What the hell are we suppose to do with these?_

Both looked up to ask what the cloaked figure had meant, only to realize that they were gone and the room had somehow returned to normal, with the storage room key lying on the table.

_A hallucination?_ Shouji thought as he pocketed the key, looking at Shouhei and the cell phone in his hand _But Itoguchi saw it too? And what about these cell phones?_

Then - it got weirder as the mysterious, oddly girly cell phones started talking

"Let me out-Kuro!" a girly, frightened voice squeaked from Shouji's phone

"Right now would be very appreciated please-Lachi." A masculine, dull voice asked from Shouhei's phone.

Both boys looked at each other, then the phone, then back at each other, then at the phones again as they very, _very _slowly, flipped them open. The second the did, a tiny puff of smoke appeared and two tiny creatures popped out of the screens.

the one from Shouhei's phone was a black bunny with blue eyes and sky blue high-lights on it's ears wearing light violet tie and a star-shaped earring on it's left ear, while the one from Shouji's phone was a white tiger with red eyes and pink stripes wearing a crimson red bow and a crescent moon earring on it's right ear. The two were struck speechless as they stared at the creatures who stared back with intense joy and curiosity.

"Thank you very much Shouji-Kuro!" the tiger said, jumping up and down with glee "I'm so happy I can finally move around again-Kuro!"

"You have my thanks too Shouhei," the rabbit said as it bowed to Shouhei "and must say I'm also overjoyed to finally make your twos acquaintances-Lachi."

Shouji and Shouhei gawked at the creatures, then the pouches, then around the room, then each other, then finally, back at the creatures

Their reaction

"What the Fu-"

Then suddenly, they heard a terrified and familiar scream coming from far down the hall

"Was that-"

"-Saehara?"

The creatures climbed onto their shoulders as the boys immediate put the cell phones back in their pouches and into their pockets, the ran out the class room and down hall, the two creatures holding onto to their respective masters shoulders for dear life. When they reached corner, they immediately stopped in their tracks at the sight before them – Saehara was on the ground unconscious in front of a strangely dressed woman and a huge butterfly-snake hybrid with glowing yellow eyes and covered in black stars towering over the two.

"_MIKABOSHIII!_" it hissed, glaring at the duo.

"What in the world is that!" Shouji cried while Shouhei directed his attention to the woman and Saehara, rage practically radiating off him

"You – who are you? What the hell did you do to Saehara!" he screamed.

The woman ignored him and instead focused on the two creatures on each boy's shoulder "So you _did_ run off here, Lachesis, Clotho. I must say, I_ love_ the new look…" she said, smirking widely as the monster glowered next to her "I was beginning to think I made a mistake coming to earth, but it looks like fate's on _my_ side this time. So are you going to come quietly?"

"The only mistake you made was betraying Lady Fortuna and joining the side of evil, Mouja-Kuro!" The tiger snapped as it glared back at her "If you think we're going to ever help you after all that then you're crazier than we thought-Kuro!"

"And don't think we're going to tell you anything about the gear spirits either-Lachi," he rabbit glared as well "Even if we knew where they were or did, using them won't change Lady Fortuna prediction."

"Don't be stupid!" She yelled "This changes everything I've had to go through because of that woman! That all of us did!"

As their shouting match volleyed back and forth, Shouhei spotted Saehara's bag and slowly reached for it, while Shouji was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_First that strange person shows up in the art club room and gives us these phones, then strange miniature animals come out of them, and now some strange woman shows up with that…creature, talking about gears and who knows what while President Mikuno's unconscious!_ He thought, looking between the three _If I could just distract her long enough, I could get President Mikuno and-_

"Hey humans!" she spat, finally turning her attention to the two "I'll make this simple – hand over those two creature and those cell phones now."

Shouji would have asked "Or what?" if the glance she made at Saehara and the creature slithering a bit forward hadn't pretty much spell it out for him – give the phones to her or Saehara gets it.

_She may have that creature, but I'm probably stronger than her…_ He thought _All I have to do is surprise her and-_

"Fine, take'em." Shouhei sighed, then stepped forward and held out the pouch containing the device "Just don't hurt Saehara okay?"

"Itoguchi, what are you doing?" The black haired boy growled at him, hatred seething into his glare _Why'd he give up so easily? He should've already realized there's no chance of her letting any of us go unharmed!_

"Don't do it-Kuro!" the Tiger cried from Shouji's shoulder

"Clotho's right, if she gets her hand on those devices - we're all doomed-Lachi." the rabbit cried dully as it pulled on the blonde's hair.

The woman smiled "Now don't be so selfish you two, he's just being _very_ considerate of the situation." She then ordered the creature to back off as she walked over to reach for the cell phone

And as soon as both were far away enough from Saehara, Shouhei pulled his hand back "Big mistake!" he said, and threw the water bottle he had behind his back at her.

She screeched as the water slashed all over her, then Shouhei knocked her over, scooped up Saehara, and ran past the monster "What the hell are you waiting for – RUN!"

Shouji – still a bit shocked – immediately followed suit as the woman pushed her herself up off the ground and glared at the direction they took off in, the water bottle becoming burnt plastic as she took it and crushed it in her glowing hands

"Mikaboshi – after them! Don't let those damn humans escape alive!"

"_Mikaboshi_!" it hissed, and slithered after them

* * *

><p>[School courtyard]<p>

Shouhei and Shouhei were on the ground, attempting to catch their breath while the cell phone creatures examined the unconscious Saehara, who was laid out on one of the benches behind a tree.

"So…were you… going to…tell me…about…your master plan?" Shouji gasped, sweat dripping off his face as he sat up "Where did…you get…that water bottle…from?"

"It was in…Saehara's bag." Shouhei replied exhaustively as he sat up as well, wiping his forehead with his sleeve "Didn't…come up with…the plan…till she asked…for the phones! Beside…you wouldn't…have listened…if I told you!"

"Of course…I wouldn't have! It was so…stupid!" The black hair boy tiredly sneered and faced the blonde "Shouldn't…have even…worked! My plan…was way better!

"Oh…yeah!" He wheezed with a smirk "And what exactly…was your plan? Flirt them...to death!"

The rabbit shook it head as it walked away from Saehara and watched the two young men bicker. It began muttering to itself "If they have enough time and energy to argue, they could at least use it to think of a plan together-Lachi."

The tiger giggled as it stopped next to it "They've just gotten started Lachesis, they still need time to adjust-Kuro. Besides, we haven't even gotten a chance to explain anything yet-Kuro."

And right on cue, the boys turned their attention to the creatures behind them

"Now then" Shouji started, dusting off his uniform "if you would be so kind-"

"-As to tell us" Shouhei concluded, arms crossed "what the hell's going on?"

The creatures took in deep breathes, ready to explain their harrowing tale of despair, betrayal, survival, and hope - only to be interrupted by the same Butterfly-Snake hybrid they had just escaped bursting through the courtyard doors followed by it wet master, both looking very, _very _angry

"Told you it shouldn't have worked." Shouji deadpanned, giving the blonde an annoyed 'I-told-you-so' look

"Shut up, at least we bought enough time to hide Saehara." Shouhei mumbled back matter-of-factually, taking off his glasses to massage his temples.

"So what now - stand here and get killed?" The black haired boy asked sarcastically and gave him an arrogant smirk "Unless you got anymore water bottles on you?"

The blonde placed back on his specs and smirked back as he sniggered "Not unless you're throwing out that flirting plan?"

The woman gritted her teeth "Since you both seem to have time to laugh, you can both make jokes in hell!" she screeched, then turned to the monster as she pointed at the boys "Mikaboshi – destroy them both!"

The abomination growled, and charged foreword as the duo stood their ground, ready for whatever happened next

Or not, because just as the monster struck, the day brought them another oddity onto of the madness – Shouji and Shouhei, arms covering their faces, started glowing.

That's right – **they were glowing**.

"Okay, seriously!" the blonde complained as the monster got bounced back "Why the HELL is this happening to me!"

"To be honest," the dark hair boy said as his stared at his luminescent hand "considering everything that's happened today – this really isn't _that_ surprising."

Then the glowing stopped and the monster began to try and get up

_Doubt we'll be able to do that again…_Shouji thought as he tried to think of another escape plan

"Quick," the tiger cried, getting the boys attention "You have to transform-Kuro!"

"Tr-transform?" Shouji stammered

"Into what?" Shouhei asked

"There's no time to explain-Lachi." The rabbit said as it jumped up and pointed at the pouches in their pockets "You have to use the Fate-dials and Fortune cards-Lachi."

The young men responded by taking them out and opening the pouches, then pulling out the phones as they went through the deck of cards in the side pouch till each pulled out a card with a picture of a girl holding a wooden wheel.

"You mean these" they asked in unison as they held up the items, glaring at each other a bit

"Yes, just slash the cards across the Fate-dials-Lachi." _and let's hope for the best…_

The boys looked at each other and the phones for a few moments before the monster bellowed behind them

_Hmm, maybe if we lucky - We'll turn into Kamen Riders,_ they thought, staring at the cards a bit longer

"Oh well…" Shouhei grinned as he readied his card

"Here goes nothing…" Shouji as he readied his as well.

They jammed the cards into the scanner slots and slashed. When they did; they suddenly felt like they lost control of their bodies , hands wrapping around the others as they shouted to the sky –

"Dual Destiny Impulse!"

Both were then consumed in cocoons of light – Shouhei's being blue with black stars while Shouji's was pink with white crescent moons.

Neither remember much exempt their bodies suddenly changing and being wrapped around red and blue strings.

When the lights finally faded, the cocoon dispersed and revealed…**two girls**

The one on the left where Shouhei had stood was platinum blond with long, spiky hair that reached her waist and azure blue eyes wearing a light blue bow with a black jem on the left side of her head. She was dressed in a short blue and black corset dress, frilled with a ruffled sky blue skirt, puffy sleeves, a navy blue ribbon in the back and one on front baring a black heart-shaped crystal, black and light blue elbow length fingerless gloves and shorts, and knee length black lined powder blue boots. On her right hip was her Fate-dial in its pouch clipped to a light blue strap-like belt.

And the one on the right where Shouji had stood had onyx-black hair tied into curled twin tails and bright mahogany eyes, the right twin tail had a pink bow with a white jem. She also wore a short, frilled, corset dress, but it was red and white and the skirt was fuchsia pink and tiered. Also, it's sleeves were flared instead. The ribbon on the back and front were scarlet, the one on front had a white heart-shaped crystal. The gloves were white and light red, and the boots were white lined and pink with heels and stopped below the knee. on her left hip was her Fate-dial in its pouch clipped to a light red strap-like belt

The black and blue clad blonde posed by swishing her hips to the right and lifting her left hand up

"Oracle of the Stars – Cure Astral!"

The red and white clad brunette made a similar pose by swishing her hips to the left and lifting her right hand up

"Oracle of the Arcana – Cure Tarot!"

"**_We are Pretty Cure!_**" They shouted together, then both lowered their raised hands and pointed at the creature and the woman.

"Together with the powers of the Fates Divine-" The black-haired girl said as she glared at her opponents

"-We shall end your transgressions, and assure good fortunes for all!" the Blonde finished as she too glared.

Then suddenly – they blinked, and stared at themselves, pulling at their outfits and patting their bodies in silent confusion. They then turned, pulled on the others cheek, and stared at each other for a good, **long** while, still blinking as shock slowly formed on their faces

"O-otonashi?" the blonde girl stammered, eyes twitching in fear

"I-itoguchi?" The Black haired girl stuttered as her body shook and her eyes became the size of dinner plates "Did we just…"

"…Turn into girls?"

"Yes!" the tiny creatures yelled, causing the girls to turn and face them.

"Congratulation-Kuro!" The tiger said

"You have become…" The rabbit began, then both jumped up with glee as they shouted.

"The legendary warriors - Pretty Cure!"

A beat passed

And then the screaming started

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

><p>(Ending: Turnabout Fate – Junko Minagawa)<p>

* * *

><p>Preview for Next Episode<p>

Cure Tarot: Why the hell did we turn into girls?

Cure Astral: I think the more important question is why the hell I sound like a fricken kid!

Cure Tarot: *Smirks* Now now, don't cry Itoguchi, i think it fits you **very** well…

Cure Astral: Oh, ha ha – very funny! At least I don't sound like someone's mom!

Clotho: EEP! Please stop fighting-Kuro!

Lachesis: She's right, we have bigger things to worry about - Like that Mikaboshi and announcing the next episode-Lachi.

Astral+Tarot: FINE!

Next time on Futari wa Pretty Cure Manifest Destiny! – Episode two: Bad Communication! Cure Astral and Cure Tarot's disastrous first battle!

Cure Astral: Destiny has divided us for now-

Cure Tarot: -But Fate shall return us to you soon.


	2. Bound by Fate Part 2

Me:Heads up- Because of grammar rules or whatever it is keeps erasing my multiple exclamation points and question marks when I put them together; I'm going to put spaces between them to prevent this. Let's go guys!

* * *

><p>Shouhei:Damn annoying *gets glared at* Luckykillerchibi does not own the Pretty Cure series or franchise!<p>

Shouji:She does, however, own this fanseries and the characters in it, including us – though I do wish she'd reconsider a certain characters involvement in the story.

Shouhei:Jeez Otonashi – you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that.

*They begin fighting*

Me:Make sure the room is brightly lit and don't sit too close to the computer screen – now enjoy the fanfic – Oi, knock it off you two! Don't make me pull out the fan-service early, cause you know I will!

* * *

><p>Shouhei and Shouji were normal guys, who wanted normal things in their normal lives. On that fateful day, which was decided to screw them over, they had just wanted to get their punishments done, yell at eachother when Saehara left, go home, eat diner, complain about their day to their respective families, go to bed and curse the other in his sleep, and then wake up the next and curse him as they awoke. No magic, no strange creature or boyhood adventures of fancy, they just wanted the normal<p>

"WHAT THE HELL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

But it seemed on a day hell bent on making them miserable, normal decided to take a vacation

"What the hell just happened! ?"" Shouhei (now the lovely Cure Astral) began screeching as "she" pulled at her luscious long silver-tinted hair in agony, "What's with my voice? Why am I in a dress? And why the hell do I have tits!"

Meanwhile, Shouji (now the beautiful Cure Tarot) was on the ground, rocking back and forth with a horror struck look on "her" face while she cried

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" she whimpered as she pulled out her Fate-dial and clasped it in a death grip. "Maybe I can undo it? Maybe there's a reset button? Maybe…"

The tiger blinked a few times as she sighed "Are they seriously freaking out over this-Kuro?"

The bunny shrugged as he shook his head and stared at the panicking duo as well "Better than how the last two reacted-Lachi."

The oddly dressed woman and the monster also stared, but she did so more out of anxiousness than confusion _The legendary warriors exist! But…are they seriously the ones that are supposed to destroy Madam Delphi?_

* * *

><p>(Opening:Good Luck*! Futari wa Pretty cure – Miyuki Sawashiro and Rie Kugimiya)<p>

Futari wa Pretty Cure Manifest Destiny – Episode two: Bad Communication! Cure Astral and Cure Tarot's disastrous first battle!(バッドコミュニケーション！キュアアストラルとキュアタロットの悲惨な最初の戦い!)

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we girls?" Astral cried as she turned to the creatures "You – You two did this! This is all your faults isn't it!" She then gave Tarot a look over <em>And why the hell is sh-he…Otonashi taller than me!<em>

"We told you that would transform – and you did," the bunny explained "We preformed our duties by telling you this; everything else after that is your responsibility-Lachi."

"You didn't say anything about turning into girls!" Tarot hissed venomously while discreetly observing Astral _Or about Itoguchi being…'bigger' than me_ "This is false advertising, I want a refund."

"You already slashed the cards, there's not going back-Kuro." the tiger pointed out "Besides, what'd you think was going to happen – that you'd get cool belts to turn into super powered armored masked fighters and go on shounen adventures defending the world with awesome kicking moves."

"Yes, I mean No! Well-" both stuttered, glaring hot enough to set carbon on fire "We were joking when we thought it; I mean – stuff like this doesn't usually happen in Kamen Rider, so..."

The creatures blinked "What's a Kamen Rider?"

The two girls blinked and immediately returned to their anguished crying. Meanwhile Mouja's gazed hardened _No matter – I must destroy them for her sake, as well as my own! _"Mikaboshi – you know what to do." She order, and the snake-butterfly monster charged forward, ending the two's despair trance long enough for them to realize they were in trouble

Well, more trouble.

The second the monster came close, the two immediately jumped out the way very high in the air – practically landing five miles away.

_Okay then,_ Cure Astral thought as her knees began to wobble from the shock of the landing _so being Cutie cures or whatever the hell this is seems to have amped up our athletic abilities …_

…_Which means, _Cure Tarot thought as she shakily readied herself into a battle pose _we should also have some other bonuses too!_

And with that, both girls dug their feet into the ground and took off at full speed, Tarot balling her hand into a fist for a quick punch while Astral got ready to kick the hell out of the freak – and had it not moved out of the way, they probably would have rather than ramming into each other

"Oi, stay out of my way, 'Tarot"~!" Astral sneered as she removed herself from the red-clad brunette and launched herself at the monster again

"How about you stay out of mine, "Astral"~." Tarot spat back as she dusted herself off and repeated her own charge.

But no matter what they did or how they attacked, the result was the same – the monster would dodge, they would collide, and then they'd start fighting and try again, only to repeat the cycle.

Of course, it wasn't completely a hundred percent their fault; aside from the initial hostility towards each other, their new powered up feminine forms made it hard to measure how hard their punches should be or when was a proper time to strike; and the fact that their limbs were shorter now didn't help either. Coupling this with the fact that their fighting styles were too conflicting; the two pretty much have a one-sided losing battle on their hands, while all the monster had to do was dodge and whip its tail at them occasionally.

It soon got to the point where they had stopped targeting the monster and starting aiming at each other on purpose

"Just who the hell are you trying to hit!" Tarot yelled angrily as she nearly avoided a jump kick from Astral

"I could ask you the same question!" Astral countered violently, barely dodging Tarot's sucker punch.

The rest just stared at the fighting turned into screaming, which turned to shouting, which turned to name-calling, and, eventually – resulted in hair pulling.

"Owowow! Lego!"

"You let go fir – gah, you bastard, no biting!"

The villain, monster, and creatures all blinked at the two's immature squabbling.

The monster turned to it's mistress as if to ask _What do I do now?_ while the woman nervously shrugged as if to respond _Hell if I know?_

The bunny sighed "Maybe we should have taken Cassandra's advice and got a second opinion on Lady Fortuna's prediction-Lachi?"

The tiger shook it's head wildly, though flinched when Astral bit into Tarot's left arm "No – these are definitely the two Lady Fortuna was talking about, they have to be-Kuro!"

Then the monster, tired of waiting for the two's bickering to end, simply decided to continue the battle on his own accord and tail-whipped them, knocking both girls to the ground. The two stood and retaliated viciously, but their efforts were in vain as their attacks were out of sync; allowing the creature to dodge them effortlessly and counter with great strength.

"This is bad," the bunny grimaced "if those two don't get their act together, they're finished-Lachi."

"D-don't say that,!" the tiger cried "T-they'll be fine, they're always fine even when they're arguing, the book the last guardians wrote said so-Kuro!" argue

"Those were the last two though," the bunny countered "Shouhei and Shouji are different; we can't rely on the book or past Cures histories for this one-Lachi"

The two Cures attempted another strike but missed, allowing the snake-butterfly abomination to wrap around them and began squeezing the life out of them

Mouja gave a haughty laugh "So **these** are the two Fortuna put all her hopes in? I must say – I'm highly disappointed! Madam Delphi will be so sad when I tell her how I defeated Pretty Cure so quickly; she was _so_ looking forward to killing them herself you know!" she then turned to the monster "Mikaboshi, finish them off!"

"Mikaboshi!" it hissed, and continued squeezing on the two girls who groaned in pain

"C-can't breathe…." Tarot whimpered as she felt her lungs being crushed

"N-need to break free…" Astral moaned while she felt the Mikaboshi's grip tighten

The creatures whimpered silently as the Mikaboshi continued its constricting assault and the two former boys realized that this could be the end.

_W-we going to die like this?_ the two thought as they felt the life being slowly squeezed out of them

Then, some strange resolved started boiling within them as their hair overshadowed their eyes and a burning brave aura surrounded them – mainly because they realized that if they died now...

_There's no way in hell…_

"THAT I'M DYING WEARING A DRESS!" They roared into the air, and with vicious rage simultaneously sunk their teeth into the Mikaboshi's tail.

The creature bellowed in pain and loosened it grip, allowing the two to slip free and kick it into the face. Suddenly, the battle had changed, and now it was Astral and Tarot who were trouncing the living daylights out of the beast. Tarot preformed a judo throw and sent the monster towards Astral, who gave it a quick roundhouse.

_Seriously, that's all it takes for them to start working together…_ the rabbit thought as it gave a relieved sigh

"See," the tiger cheered "their cooperating-Kuro!"

And they were – for about 3 seconds before Astral high kick accidentally messed up Tarot's upper cut and the two started arguing again.

The tiger laughed nervously while the bunny sighed again, minus the relief.

"W-We just need to get them focused – Uh-um, excuse me Mis-err, I mean, Cures Astral and Tarot-Kuro!"

"What?" the girls roared, both covered in bite marks and having a good amount of the others hair firmly in each-others grasps.

"Listen to us," the tiger cried "You need to stop fighting and work together to stop the Mikaboshi!"

"The Mika-whatnow?" Astral asked as she released Tarot's twin tail.

"I think she means that thing." Tarot answered as she let go of Astral's hair to point at the monster, who was currently on the ground struggling to get up.

"Oh, right." Astral nodded "Wait – why? What happens if we don't beat it?"

The bunny replied in a bland, but serious tone "If you don't – your friend will die-Lachi."

The two suddenly froze, and all of a sudden it felt like the entire area had stopped. The two girls turned their attention to the tree that they had hidden Saehara behind

"W-what?" Astral stammered fearfully "W-what do you mean 'die'? What does this have to do with Saehara?"

"The reason that your friend Saehara is unconscious," the bunny continued, pointing to the monster and Mouja "is because she used the Mikaboshi orb to take your friend's soul and use her misfortune to transform it into that. If you two don't get your act together and start cooperating, that monster will kill you and that girl will remain unconscious forever-Lachi."

* * *

><p>(Eyecatch1: Shouhei and Shouji are fighting while Jun, Inori, the mascots, and Saehara watch impatiently. Eventually, Jun gets fed up and pulls on both their ears. The rest laugh as the PCMF logo appears on the bottom corner of the screen)<p>

(Eyecatch2: Cure Astral and Cure Tarot are arguing while the mascots try to calm them down. A Mikaboshi appears and attacks, only to get punched out by the duo. As they continue their feuding in front of the unconscious monster, the PCMF logo appears on the bottom corner of the screen)

* * *

><p>The two girls starts at the bunny for a long time, then turned their attention to the monster and its smirking master<p>

"So that thing-" Astral started as she stared at the hideous snake-butterfly atrocity

"-Is President Mikuno's soul…?" Tarot finished

Mouja laughed again, and all eyes fell on her "You should be thanking me, I did the brat a favor." she then turned her attention to the creature "She asked me to tell her what her love life would be like and I can tell you – there wasn't much to see."

The tiger started growling "Says you-Kuro! You always look for the bad stuff in peoples fates - I bet you didn't even glance at her future!"

Meanwhile, both Cures were looking at the ground with shadows over their faces; Cure Astral had her hands balled into fists and Cure Tarot was shaking with rage. They then glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and nodded. In the blink of an eye, they ran towards the monster and sent it flying into the school wall with a gut punch. As it slid to the ground, they eyed each other again.

"Truce?" Astral asked, flexing her fingers for another attack

"Truce." Tarot agreed, stretching out her arms and rushed forward with Astral after the despicable creature, delivering a series of punches and kicks to it's stomach. Meanwhile the creatures would put up the occasional mini-magic shield if the fight got a bit _too_ close to them.

"PRETTY CURE - RIDER KICK!" Astral shouted as she gave the beast a quick round house.

Tarot raised a dubious eyebrow as she dished out an uppercut "Did you just shout 'Rider kick'?"

Astral replied with a wild grin as she used a sweep kick "Just trying to retain the remainders of my manhood is all."

"Fine, fine – just don't blame me if there are copy-right lawsuits from anyone." The brunette joked, surprising the monster with a left hook

"Fair enough" she said, preforming another round house before both girls leaped into the air and struck the monster in it's chest with a coordinated flying kick

Finally, the two managed to take the beast down for the count, and as they stared at the battered beast, they couldn't help but wonder…

"Okay~" Astral hummed, admiring her and Tarot's handiwork before turning to her 'Partner' "Now what do we do?"

The brunette shrugged, then glared at the creatures from the corner of her eye

"Don't ask me, **I'm** not the one who started all this…"

Astral followed her gaze and got an enlightened look "You're right! Hey –uh…Bugs, Tigger, you guys know what we're suppose to do with this thing"

The animals looked at each other, then back at the Cures and shook their heads.

"Hell if we know-Lachi," The rabbit replied nonchalantly "Like I said, we're just suppose to guide you – everything else falls on you two."

The tiger fidgeted anxiously as the two glared while she tried to soften meaning of the rabbit's comment "W-what he means is, since you guys are new and all, we really actually don't know what your purification powers are-Kuro. Also, what's a Bugs and a Tigger-Kuro?"

The red and blue duo stared with disbelief as their jaws dropped open

"You're kidding me!" Astral cursed "You're the freaking mascots/guardians/mentors/stupid annoying cute animal-things – you're **SUPPOSE** to know this stuff! How the hell else are we suppose to kill or purify that thing so we can get Saehara's soul back and start kicking that bitch's ass, then learn about you're horribly doomed planet and how we need to save it and earth from her boss or entropy, or whatever world dominating, universe-ending , apocalyptic crap is happening while slowly getting closer, make new allies, obtain our power-ups, and gain the power of love or friendship and bunch of other girly crap I would never do in a millions year but have to because I've been forced to take the call and can't up and quit because "It's my duty as a magical girl to defend everyone's happiness"! See, this is why people like Sentai stuff better – there's no pretty girl verses or Love is magic crap; you just put on your ranger suit and power slash the thing into next freaking week!"

Tarot and the mascots blinked "That…was an amazingly in-depth complaint? Where did you learn all that stuff?"

Astral signed as pinched the bridge on her nose out of habit "Inori used to have a huge Magical girl obsession in middle school, and made me watch _**ever**_y single show with her." The platinum blonde shuddered at the memories of being held down by his (err, "her") twin while she watched episodes of Hearty Pure and Book Collector Zakuro "She eventual grew out of it, but still drags me off for 'nostalgic reruns' sometimes."

"Ahem!" Mouja coughed, interrupting Astral's ramblings "Excuse me, but last time I checked; we in the middle of a life-or-death battle here!"

Astral scratched the back of her head nervously while Tarot gave an apologetic bow "Right, sorry", then returned to the situation at hand – how the hell were they suppose to get Saehara's soul back from that thing

Then the tiger suddenly chirped "Oh, I remember now – The books said that the others usually always held hands when they were about to purify a Mikaboshi. Why don't you try that-Kuro."

Astral blinked a few times, while Tarot stared and then shook her head in outrage "No way! The gender bending I can deal with, but there's no way in hell I'm holding hands with this…this Neanderthal!"

"Who the hell are you calling a Neanderthal you prissy bozo! And what the hell happened to the truce, cause I can do fine without you ya know!" Astral growled

"Humph, just like you were two seconds ago when you kept interfering with my attacks," Tarot countered coolly as she crossed her arms "And yes, you are a Neanderthal, your speech proves that enough."

"If anyone got in anyone's way – it was you! This isn't one of your little training sessions you know, so why don't you back off!" Astral seethed as Tarot flipped her twin tail back. "And so sorry I decided to speak like a normal person instead of some snobby, stick-up-my-ass douche like you!"

"If this was street fight, you'd be fine; but this kind of battle is more my territory, so why don't – wait, who the hell are you calling a douche you-"

The bunny decided to end the feud quickly - mainly because Mouja looked ready to strangle someone and the Mikaboshi looked like it was starting to get up again

"The quicker you two hold hands, the quicker you can save your friend and go back to being guys-Lachi"

The two immediately locked hands

"Just so you know – I'm **not** enjoying this."

"Neither am I. So what happens no-"

Then suddenly, the two felt like they lost control of their bodies again as they thrust their hands into the air

"Astral Force!"

"Tarot Force!"

Soon, both were surrounded by a blue and red aura. Then whisping balls of light began forming in their hands – Astral's was a soft blue with swirling black stars while Tarot's was a gentle red with little white moons.

"The Stars have spoken…" Astral shouted as she aimed her right hand the Mikaboshi

"And the Arcanas have been dealt…" Tarot chanted as she too aimed her right hand in the same direction while as their aura's got brighter

"**YOUR FATE IS SEALED**! _PRETTY CURE – FORTUNE SPIRAL_!" they cried, and the lights in their hands shot out and combined into a dual-colored beam, hitting the beast square in the gut. The beam then burst into blue and pink strings and wrap around the Mikaboshi like some strange stringy tornado as it cried out in pain - glowing a blindingly bright white before fading away. Left behind was a strangely colored orb that immediately shattered into dust and a card. The two then released each others fingers and pointed at the scowling villainess, who flinched in anger.

"You're next!"

Mouja back up a bit, snarling at the Cures in furry "I'm glad to oblige…"

She then smirked and held out her hand "…Is what I would say if I was that stupid."

A black orb formed in her palm and bursts into dark purple smoke – obscuring the girls' vision.

"Don't worry, we'll be seeing each other real soon – Pretty Cure." She cackled as the smoke faded; but the woman was nowhere in sight.

"What the – she ran away!" The two fumed, then slowly walked over to where the Mikaboshi had stood. While Tarot examined the area, Astral picked up the card it had left behind

"What's this..." Astral murmured as she flipped it over. on the front was a picture of Saehara; holding a snake in one hand and a butterfly in the other in front of a starry background.

The creatures scuttled over to the girls (Astral made a note that they needed to really get their introductions out of the way soon.) "That's your friend's fortune card; it contains her soul-Lachi." The bunny said

"Just kiss it and it will return to her body-Kuro!" The tiger said

The platinum-blonde haired girl blinked a few times before staring at the card, face bright red as she mentally panicking over the thought

_Ki-kiss it? I can't do that! Albeit it's a card with a soul in it, but it's still Saehara for pete's sake! Plus it'd be my first kiss – wait, does kissing a card count?_

She then jointed when she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to face Tarot "What?"

"Before you make out with President Mikuno soul-"

"-Don't say it like that! You make it sound like I'm-"

"-We have a bit of a problem to deal with first."

The brunette swept her hands out, causing Astral to look around and cringe – The entire area was a damn disaster zone. There were craters and slashes in ground from the fighting, a huge hole in the school wall, and broken trees scattered everywhere; thought the still-comatose Saehara's hiding spot remained surprisingly undamaged.

Were she a cartoon, Astral's mouth would had dropped straight through the broken ground "What the hell happened!"

"You had a battle-Lachi," The rabbit deadpanned "And destroyed half the area, not to mention nearly killing me and Clotho three times during-Lachi."

"I know that – Sorry by the way" She replied "I mean why the hell is this place still a wreck! Isn't all the damage we did suppose go away after we beat the monster?"

"Of course not-Lachi" he answered, blank-toned but appalled "The real world doesn't work like that you know; you can't just go around willy-nilly destroying public property and then sit around waiting for it to just go away – that's just plain lazy!"

Somewhere in their respective universes/timelines, all the Pretty Cure generations (along with a few other magical girls) sneezed

"Just what kind of fantasy world are you living in -Lachi?"

Tarot crossed her arms and sighed "So what are we suppose to do – we can't just leave it like this!"

Both creatures tilted their heads in thought until the tiger, who they could now assume was Clotho, looked up and pointed to the pouches on their sides "I think there's a card in your decks that lets you use reversing magic-Kuro."

Both Cures gave each other an off-handed glance before opening their pouches, then pulled out and shuffled through their deck. Eventually, both pulled out a card that a picture of a woman in a blue cloak holding a clock.

"You mean this?" Tarot asked

"Yep-Kuro." Clotho said "just slash it like you did the Fortune cards"

Astral stared at the card before giving the animals an incredulous look "You sure? I don't want to slash this thing and have us both turn into dogs next or something?"

"Just slash the cards, we promise there won't be any more 'surprises'-Lachi" Lachesis groaned

Astral glared _Even when he complains he sound dull  
><em>

Both gave the cards one more look over before pulling out their Fortune-Dials and giving them a quick slash. The cards glowed and a giant white circle with symbols similar to a clock surrounded them. It then began to spin as the area slowly repaired itself – trees returned to their plots, holes filled themselves, and the school wall patched itself up brick by brick. When the circle disappeared, the entire area looked exactly as it was; almost as if the battle never occurred.

Astral gave a long whistle while Tarot stared awestruck

"Sweet~!"

"A-amazing, it's like nothing happened…"

The rabbit looked like he was smirking "Of course it does – the card you two slashed used a spell to heal the area. Think of it as a sort of "reset card" if you will-Lachi."

"Didn't you just say that was impossible to reset the area?"

"It is – I was just speaking figuratively-Lachi. Now then, back to business…"

The three turned to Astral, who automatically began looking flustered and stuttering excuses before finally giving up. Tarot dragged out Saehara and laid her out on the ground in front of Astral, who was a quivering nervous wreck. As she brought her lips to the card, she gave Tarot a dirty look

"Otonashi, I swear if you so much as tell a single soul…"

Tarot quirked an eyebrow in response, "It's just a card - are you seriously _that_ embarrassed?"

Astral cherry-red face was answer enough "Trust me when I say that would die before even letting my dead goldfish find out about what happened here today."

Astral gave a relieved sigh and with closed eyes, pecked the card. It shone bright dark blue before flying out of Astral's hand and into Saehara's chest. A faint white aura surrounded her for a few seconds before dieing down. The upperclassman girl groaned as she began to stir, and both Cures smiled lightly with relief at the sight of Saehare starting to gain consciousness.

The two creature smiled with them till the tiger said "Wait, are you two going to explain things to her when she wakes up, or should we-Kuro?"

At the terrible realization caused by the comment, the two quickly turned pale.

Saehara was waking up and they were still in their magical girl costumes. But more important than that - was that they were still girls. It was going to be hard enough to "explain" what happened to her, trying to make up an excuse for where the "annoying four-eyed dork" and "Pompous stuck-up bastard" went seemed even more difficult, but the main problem facing was how in the world they were going do this all and transform back without Saehara seeing or being suspicious - They didn't even know how to transform back yet!

The creature sighed as they could already tell what the "girls" where thinking, and caused the two immediately stopped their panicking as they suddenly started glowing and became black and white orbs that gently floated into their cell phones. When the glowing died down, little chibi versions of them appeared on screen.

"Quick," the tiger said "press the square-shaped button in the center.

The duo didn't even hesitate and quickly did what they were told.

* * *

><p>Saehara felt groggy as her eyes slowly flutter opened, each blink clearing away the darkness in her mind. On the fourth blink, she turned her head; and despite her cloudy vision, dazed disposition, and the glaring bright light emitted from the two figures before her, she couldn't help but try and stare and let the blood rush straight to her cheeks. In front of her were two girls – but her focus was on the one to the left; it was a girl with silver-kissed blonde hair in a strange outfit, with pristine bright blue eyes that were closing shut who was disappearing into the light that surrounded her. Then Saehara's brain grew fuzzy again and she tried her best to blink away the fog again.<p>

_No, wait, I need to see who that is, she's…_

But by the time that Saehara's brain cleared up again, the girl was gone, and Shouhei and Shouji were in front of her instead.

"You okay Saehara?" Shouhei asked as he helped the girl sit up, seeming to be trying his best not to look like he was avoiding her gaze

She weakly placed a hand on her forehead "I-I'm fine, I think." Once her mind was fully cleared, she stared at her two underclassmen with a confused look, sending a small suspicious glare at Shouhei "What happened, I remember I was heading for the computer room when I ran into this woman and..."

The brunette paused as she shook her head and tried to recall what happened, but everything up until then became a huge, tumbling blur she couldn't sort of

Both boys seemed to give each other a look before Shouji began "explaining", that oh so wonderful smile on his face "Allow me to explain… You see, after me and Itoguchi retrieved the storage room key, we went down the hallway and found you unconscious."

Saehara nodded, urging him to continue

"According to two girls we met, there was a woman who was on the grounds illegally, and in your attempt to confront her on this, she had pushed you, causing you to fall over and hit your head. Since it seemed the school nurse already went home, the girls who witnessed the atrocity offered to watch over you while I and Itoguchi, - after some persuading – decided to get help from a teacher who was hopefully still on the grounds and find this despicable villainess who would dare attack our dear beloved student council president."

Saehara seemed to blush, and the term "seemed to" is being used loosely. Shouhei couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at the lack of red painting her face; in normal circumstances, the brunette girl would have started gushing at the sound of Otonashi using an appeasing adjective to describe her – but right now she seemed more distracted, and what had happened a few moments ago wouldn't really fit with "normal".

"Unfortunately, we where unsuccessfully in finding a teacher or the fiend, and when we went to return, we learned the girls had taken you outside in hopes the fresh air would help you wake up."

Saehara seemed to be soaking everything in, and the boys waited in tense anticipation. Even the creature, who were currently overhearing everything from the Fortune-dials in their pockets, couldn't help but tense up – had she believed them?

She stared back at them "So, I got knocked, and Itoguchi abandoned me to strangers-"

Shouhei, despite his relief, winced a bit before exploding "-Hey, don't say it like that! I practically saved-"

Shouji quickly cut him off "-What Itoguchi means it, he truly wanted to stay and make sure you were alright. And although I managed to convince him you were in good hands and help me look for a teacher, he practically wanted to go off on his own to personally rip off the head of whoever attacked you."

Saehara blink a few times before smiling, quickly covering it with a cough "W-well, then, Thank you Itoguchi"

The blonde boy crossed his arms, but gave a small smirk in return "Don't mention it. Beside, Jun would have killed me if I let something bad happen to you on my watch – and especially if I let the person who did it walk."

The brown haired upperclassman nodded again, but gave them another confused look "Wait, what happened to the girls then?"

Both boys seemed to twitch simultaneously, but Shouji continued with the lie- err, explanation "They both went home. The blonde said something about beating up poor innocent students…"

Shouhei gave his black haired rival a dirty look as he pushed up his glasses irritably "Yeah, and I think the black-hair girl was planning to start unnecessary lawsuits…"

Both boys looked ready to start a full on glaring match till Saehara spoke again "So, did they say who they were? I really should thank them for their help."

The image of the silverish-blonde girl bled into her head, causing a slight blush to appear before shaking it away and attempting to replace it with the image of her black haired prince

Needless to say she was failing.

"They didn't say," Shouhei said, staring into the now orange skyline "But we thanked them for you and they said they were happy to help, so don't worry about."

Saeahara nodded as she gazed downward, her eyes were glued to the ground for a long time before she stood and dusted off her skirt

"Ahh, that's no good. Maybe I'll ask if anyone knows them." She then turned to the boys and grabbed each by the arm and began dragging them back into the school. "Now that that's over, we still have to replace the computer club's equipment, and then we have the anime club room to clean up, and the cooking club said something about ants."

Shouji smile struggled to stay on while Shouhei looked horrified "You just got knock out practically an hour ago and you still want to do this stuff? Besides, everyone's gone home already!"

"No excuses, Student council never shirks its responsibilities! Besides, you're still on punishment Itoguchi."

A few butterflies flew by

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

><p>(Ending: Turnabout Fate – Junko Minagawa)<p>

* * *

><p>Preview for Next Episode<p>

Shouhei:So, aside from the funky transformation sequence, do we get any other bonuses from being Cutie cure-

Lachesis: That's Pretty Cure-Lachi .*Sound of thrown book*

Shouhei:Oww, what the hell!

Clotho:C-calm down-Kuro! Lachesis that was mean-Kuro.

Lachesis:He deserved it.

Shouji:Agreed – Smartest kid in school and he's too stupid to pronounce Puchikura.

Lachesis:Pretty Cure-Lachi.

Shouhei:Wait, he just mispronounced it too - HOW COME YOU DIDN'T THROW ANYTHING AT HIM! ?

Lachesis:Because he doesn't annoy me-Lachi*Sound of another thrown book*

Shouhei:Ow, damnit!

Clotho:U-um, maybe we should move on to announcing the next episode-Kuro

Shouji+Shouhei: Whatever. Next time on Futari wa Pretty Cure Manifest Destiny – Episode 3: Histories explained! The Lessons in Pretty Cure begin!

Shouhei:Destiny has divided us for now-

Shouji:-But Fate shall bring us back together again soon

* * *

><p>TranslationBlabbing/Trivia Section

Yes, I did make a bunch of blatant Kamen rider jokes (And I promise they won't being as blatant next time). Also, _Book-collector Zakuro_ = _Card Captor Sakura_(my first Magical girl anime)

Speech - in Japan, people use different speech patterns know as honorifics to address people based on the person/situation. Shouji uses Honorific-Polite(A very formal form) when he speaks to people, while Shouhei uses a much more impolite/crude speech, (though occasionally uses Honorific-humble (a casual speech form)) which is what Shouji insults him about

Also - please Review - you're cruel/kind responses help fuel my drive to continue and improve this work (Plus they make me feel nice)


End file.
